With the development of computer and network communication technologies, intelligent devices such as wireless sockets, air purifiers, water purifiers and the like are gradually implemented and used. Often times, multiple intelligent devices are deployed in one room and, as such, there is a need for positioning these intelligent devices so as to perform separate control and management on them. The indoor positioning technology becomes a broad space for development. With extensive deployment and popularization of wireless local area network (WLAN), WLAN based indoor positioning technology has been a research hot spot in the field of indoor positioning technology in recent years.